


Road to Temptation

by j_crew_guy



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-04
Updated: 2006-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at what might have happened during their road trip in Book Two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road to Temptation

Matt did his best to stay awake, but it had been a long night. He rubbed his eyes and tried to stay awake, but the road as it passed by under the tires of his car was making him drowsy.

Stefan glanced over at him and frowned slightly. "You don't need to stay awake the entire time, you know. I should think you'd be able to trust me with your car by now."

Matt mock-glared at Stefan. "What makes you think--" Matt's question was cut off by a large yawn.

"I don't mind if you take a nap." Stefan raised one hand from the steering wheel and held it up. "I swear no harm shall come to your car while I'm behind the wheel. Happy now?"

Matt shrugged and grinned a little. He leaned his head against the glass and closed his eyes. In a matter of minutes, he was alseep.

Stefan glanced over at him periodically as he continued to drive. Matt looked peaceful as he slept, as if his worries were forgotten. Stefan envied Matt the simplicity of his life, his easygoing ways.

Later, Stefan frowned when Matt groaned and mumbled in his sleep. He put a hand out and absently stroked Matt's blond hair, keeping an eye on the road.

He'd come to care for Matt. As a friend, or perhaps even more. Thoughts like that led down the path to temptation, and Stefan knew all too well where that would lead. With a sigh, he returned his hand to the steering wheel and glanced at Matt.

Matt smiled in his sleep and Stefan permitted himself a smile as well. He saw a sign that said "Fell's Church, 40 miles" and knew the journey with Matt would soon be coming to an end.

Stefan sighed and increased the car's speed ever so slightly, as if by going faster he could escape from the temptation seated on the passenger side of the car.


End file.
